Nueva Vida
by im-your-nightmare
Summary: Bella acaba de despertar de su transformación. Le espera una vida completamente nueva por delante. ¿Cómo sobrellevará su sed de sangre? ¿Tendrá algún talento especial? Junto a Edward, descubrirá que ser vampiro no era tan fácil como ella pudo imaginar.
1. Despertar

_Bueno, pues aquí va mi primera historia aquí. Como breve resumen, diré que trata de la nueva vida de vampira (¿o vampiresa? No se, en cada sitio le dicen de una manera. Creo que me inclino por "vampira" jaja) de Bella, después de casarse con Edward etc. _

_El primer capitulo es un poco corto, espero poder hacer los siguientes un poquito más largos (¡problemas de tiempo!). Y espero por lo menos tener aunque sea un par de reviews, si no me deprimiré y lloraré, y lloraré, y lloraré...xD _

_¡Saludos!_

**Disclaimer: **Nada, nada me pertenece. Por mucho que me gustase que fuese mío, todo es de la creación de gran Stephenie Meyer. Yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes jaja

* * *

**Despertar**

****

Bella POV

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras un grito de dolor surgía de mi boca, sin poder evitarlo. Aquello era insoportable. El dolor recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo. ¿Cuántas horas quedarían para terminar con aquella tortura? Había soportado todo aquel tiempo, del cual ya había perdido la cuenta ya que apenas podía pensar con racionalidad, pasando de una dolorosa consciencia a una inquieta inconsciencia, a ratos irregulares. No era consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera veía nada, a pesar de que estaba con los ojos abiertos. Una blanca neblina me impedía la visión.

Fue entonces cuando noté la diferencia. El dolor comenzaba a remitir. Empezaba a desaparecer. Muy poco a poco, pero lo hacía. Aunque aún seguía con la vista nublada, empecé a percibir un poco lo que me rodeaba, el entorno. Todo estaba en silencio, y sentía mi cuerpo sobre una superficie mullida y suave. Mi cabeza estaba un poco más elevada que el resto del cuerpo, también apoyada sobre una superficie blanda. Una cama, por supuesto. ¿Qué iba a ser sino, en una situación como aquella? Pero había algo que me llamaba la atención aún más. Aquel olor que percibía con tanta fuerza no era desconocido para mí. Era un olor agradable, que parecía hacer que el dolor desapareciera más rápidamente, aunque seguramente eso sería una impresión mía.

Y aunque no me era desconocido, no conseguía recordar de dónde procedía. Mi mente aún no estaba del todo clara. No me moví y dejé que aquello terminara poco a poco. Permanecí quieta durante un buen rato. Tal vez debería haber hecho algún movimiento, avisar a alguien de que aquello estaba terminando. Pero prefería quedarme así, como estaba. Relajé los músculos, que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que habían permanecido flexionados. Mi respiración disminuyó de velocidad, hasta quedar perfectamente acompasada.

Y entonces comencé a sentirme bien. Mi vista empezó a aclararse. Moví mi mano derecha lentamente, temiendo que al moverme el dolor comenzara de nuevo, Pero eso no ocurrió. En lugar de aquello, noté que alguien me agarraba la mano suavemente.

-Bella – susurró aquella voz aterciopelada por la cual hace un tiempo había estado a punto de morir, simplemente por escucharla.

Edward. Por supuesto. Aquel era el motivo por el que aquel olor me resultaba tan familiar. Aspiré aire profundamente disfrutando del aroma, contenta de que pudiera olerlo más fácil y fuertemente que cuando era humana. Giré la cabeza lentamente de nuevo, aunque ya sabía que el dolor no volvería. Edward estaba sentado al lado de la cama, agarrando mi mano. La expresión de su cara era de alivio, pero en el fondo de sus ojos se podía atisbar un poco de ansiedad.

-Edward – sonreí.

Él me devolvió una de sus sonrisas traviesas, mientras se acercaba a mi cara para depositar un suave y corto beso en mis labios. Dejó su cara a unos centímetros de la mía para poder hablarme. Observé que tenía las ojeras muy moradas y marcadas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó, acariciando con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano y levantando su mano libre para tocar suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos mi mejilla.

Noté que no me ruborizaba. Aunque aquello me molestaba anteriormente, sabía que acabaría echándolo de menos. Y también me llamó la atención que ya no notaba su mano extremadamente fría. Era normal si consideraba que seguramente ahora yo estaría igual de fría que él.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero entonces la cerré de golpe. Un dolor diferente al de hacía unos momentos había aparecido de nuevo en una parte de mi cuerpo. Edward observó mi gesto con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?


	2. Primeros Cambios

_Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Como siempre, espero que os guste. Este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, pero no tanto como a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera, problemas de tiempo de nuevo (¡no se si alguna vez estaré libre de los problemas de tiempo! Parece que me persiguen jajaja)._

_¡Y gracias a todos los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a leer lo que escribo! Y gracias dobles a los que han dejado reviews¡no me esperaba tantos! Jaja. Esta vez intentaré contestarlos, hasta ahora no he podido. Ya sabeis, cualquier crítica será bien recibida._

_¡Saludos!_

**Disclaimer: **naaaaada me pertenece, todo el mérito es de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Primeros cambios**

BPOV

Me llevé una de las manos al cuello. No se parecía ni de cerca al dolor que había pasado esos tres días, pero la garganta me ardía y la sentía oprimida, como si alguien invisible me estuviera estrangulando. Tenía la boca seca.

Edward observó mis movimientos y la comprensión hizo que desaparecieran las arrugas de preocupación que habían aparecido en su frente hacía unos segundos.

-Es normal tener sed recién convertida, no te preocupes. Al principio, durante el primer año, la sed es más fuerte. Tendremos que salir de caza más a menudo, si queremos evitar _incidentes_- dijo, intentando que su voz sonara casual para que no me impresionara demasiado lo que acababa de insinuar.

Pero no lo consiguió. Me estremecí con la última palabra. _Incidentes. _Ugh. Edward advirtió mi preocupación y se acercó más para poner mi cara entre sus manos, mientras miraba en el fondo de mis ojos. Me pregunté si serían ahora mismo de un color rojo intenso, como los de los Vulturi o como los de Victoria.

-Bella, cariño, no voy a dejar que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, te lo prometo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

No le respondí. Me incorporé un poco en la cama y me acurruqué contra su regazo. Él me rodeó con sus brazos. Se me hacía raro no notarle tan frío y duro como antes.

Recordé la apuesta que habían hecho Jasper y Emmett, sobre "el número de veces que la pifiaría durante el primer año", como me había explicado Edward. Me pregunté por qué cantidad habría apostado cada uno. Me anoté mentalmente que se lo preguntaría en cuanto tuviera la ocasión.

Mi garganta seguía ardiendo. Así que de esa forma se sentía uno cuando estaba sediento. Era realmente incómodo, como cuando se pasa demasiadas horas sin beber agua. Solo que lo que yo ahora necesitaba no era precisamente agua. La idea de tener que ir de caza me inquietaba bastante. Sin más remedio, tendría que matar animales. Según Edward, cuando cazaban, se abandonaban a sus sentidos y se regían menos por sus mentes. Esperaba que aquello me lo hiciera más fácil a mí también, ya que normalmente no era capaz ni de matar una mosca. Aun así, sabía que lo peor de ir de caza no era aquello, si no lo que venía después. Pero en ese momento preferí no pensar en el asunto de la sangre.

Una preocupación distinta me asaltó entonces en ese momento.

-Edward…- comencé, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara- Sigues sin poder leerme la mente ¿verdad? – él frunció el ceño con confusión-. Quiero decir…que ya no sea humana no cambia nada¿no?

-Pos supuesto que no- respondió, y después se rió-. Cualquiera diría que te aterroriza la sola idea que de pueda oír lo que piensas… ¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?- bromeó.

Le hice una mueca, y después miré alrededor, observando la habitación. Estábamos en el "nuevo" cuarto de Edward. Poco después de nuestra boda habíamos tenido que marcharnos de Forks, ya que yo quería ser transformada los antes posible (antes de mi cumpleaños, por supuesto) y el tratado con los Quileutes no permitía que nadie fuera _mordido_ en aquel lugar. Aún recordaba el momento en el que tuve que despedirme de Charlie y Renée. Fue unos de los peores momentos que había pasado en toda mi vida, y cada vez que lo recordaba me entristecía. Pero lo pasaba peor aún si pensaba en Jacob. Se había vuelto incluso uno de mis pensamientos tabú. Por supuesto, él no había acudido a la boda. Y tampoco pude despedirme de él antes de marcharme, aunque lo había intentado. Según Charlie, Billy le había dicho que esos días no estaba en La Push. Me dolió volver a pensar en él, así que busqué algo que me distrajera.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que me pone un poquito nervioso cuando te quedas tan callada¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Edward, que por supuesto había estado observándome, impaciente.

Me entró un poco de pánico al darme cuenta de lo que él pudiera haber visto en mi cara mientras mis pensamientos vagaban sobre Forks y La Push. Aquel tema le dolía recordarlo a él también, así que me apresuré a inventar cualquier otra cosa. Aquella era una de las buenas razones por las que detestaría que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Me estaba preguntando dónde estaban los demás… - le contesté, intentando sonreír de forma natural.

Escrutó mi cara, sin creerse del todo que fuese aquello en lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando. Pero pareció dejarlo pasar y contestó a la nueva duda que me había surgido.

-Están de caza.

Le miré las ojeras de nuevo con desaprobación.

-¿Y tú por qué no has ido? No tienes buen aspecto – le reproché, pasando los dedos por las marcadas sombras oscuras que tenía debajo de los ojos.

-No pensarías que me iba a separar un solo segundo de tu lado durante estos tres días¿no? – sonrió, y antes de que pudiera interrumpirle para reprocharle aquello, continuó – Además, Alice y yo tendremos que acompañarte dentro de poco a tu primera caza.

Antes de que pudiera notar mi preocupación respecto a aquel tema, le pregunté sobre la única cosa que me interesaba sobre el asunto de _ir de caza._

-Ahora sí que podré verte cazar¿verdad?

Me respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Aquella idea parecía seguir sin hacerle demasiada gracia. Por otro lado, para mí era una idea bastante atractiva, siempre había sentido curiosidad sobre aquel tema. Me pregunté en ese momento si yo también tendría ciertas preferencias con respecto a mi _alimento_. Me estremecí también ante aquella palabra, y quise disimularlo intentando levantarme de la cama. Para probar mi recién adquirida fuerza, no esperé a que Edward me liberara de su abrazo, contra el que normalmente no tenía nada que hacer. Le empujé un poco hacia atrás de una forma que intenté que pareciera ser _suave_. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Edward salió despedido desde el borde de la cama hasta chocar con la pared de enfrente, a un par de metros. Me llevé las manos a la boca y le miré con los ojos como platos a causa de la impresión. Desde luego, aquello me había tomado por sorpresa.

Una sonora carcajada me llegó a los oídos, proveniente de la puerta, a la cual ahora yo estaba de espaldas.


	3. Singularidad

_Esto no tiene perdon. I'm so so so so sorry! De verdad, ¡ no actualizo desde Enero ! Pero es que he pasado por un trimestre bastante malo en general...y no he tenido mucho ánimo de escribir. Pero aunque tenga excusa...ha sido una pasada de tiempo, de ahora en adelante me esforzaré más en tenerlo todo rápido. Y permito que me tireis tomatazos por la longitud de este capítulo. Explico: el siguiente trozo de historia me va a costar un pelín de tiempo terminarlo, pero tampoco quería tardar más en actualizar, así que...he colgado este pequeño avance (si se le puede llamar así xD). Pero prometo (y que sepais que esa es siempre mi palabra prohibida, pero hoy la voy a utilizar jaja) que el próximo será largo, y además habrán más explicaciones de cosas que no he dejado muy claras aún. Y con eso creo que ya he dicho todo. Muchas gracias a los que habeis estado dejando reviews hasta ahora, vosotros me habéis animado a continuar, espero que no os hayais olvidado de mi ;)_

_Saludooootes :D_

**Disclaimer**: Nada de Twilight me pertenece, todo el mérito es de la super chachi (xD) Stephenie Meyer, y tampoco estoy intentando hacerme rica con todo esto. Solo me pertenece el teclado desgastado con el que estoy inventando nuevas historias para mis personajes favoritos (que por cierto, tengo que cambiar porque ha desaparecido la letra "a"). 

 

* * *

Alice POV

La sonora carcajada de Emmett hizo que Bella se girara bruscamente hacia la puerta, donde nos encontrábamos el resto de la familia, mientras Edward resbalaba por la pared y quedaba sentado en el suelo. El golpe del cuerpo de Edward contra la pared había hecho un boquete. Observé a Bella, que nos miraba a nosotros con los ojos aun muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Menuda muestra de cariño ¿eh, hermanito? – se burló Emmett.

- Lo siento…yo no pensaba que…bueno…- empezó a disculparse Bella, observándose las manos, como si esperara encontrar algún cambio en ellas.

- No pasa nada Bella, es simplemente una pared – le sonrió Esme, mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Carlisle y la abrazaba.

Los demás también caminamos al interior de la habitación, excepto Rosalie, que se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con expresión inescrutable. La verdad es que Rose casi no había pronunciado una palabra durante los últimos días. Esperaba que esa reacción cambiara pronto, no quería que Bella se sintiera culpable de esa situación, ahora que se acababa de unir a nuestra familia. _Familia_, pensé de nuevo, y sonreí a Bella, que ahora me observaba por encima del hombro de Emmett, el cual la estrujaba en un abrazo de oso.

Y me fijé en sus ojos. Mis visiones no habían fallado, por lo menos eso me tranquilizaba. El problema no estaba en mí. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Seguían siendo marrones, tal y como le había dicho al resto de la familia dos días antes que los tendría, tras tener aquella visión. Dirigí una mirada a Edward, que ya se había levantado del suelo y limpiaba su ropa del polvo que había generado el destrozo de la pared. Tal vez deberíamos contarle a Bella el resto de cosas que vi cuanto antes, para que no… Antes de que terminara de pensar aquello, Edward ya estaba negando con la cabeza, mientras me dirigía una mirada severa. Edward y su manía de ocultar las cosas. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a Bella para poder abrazarla yo también.

-Emmett, es mi turno, o te apartas o tendré que patearte el trasero…-le advertí.

- Creo que eso ya podría hacerlo yo – intervino Bella. Todos reímos, y Emmett se apartó para dejar que la abrazara.

-Sería conveniente que la acompañarais cuanto antes de caza- dijo Carlisle, dirigiendo la mirada a Edward y a mí, y después a Bella-. Estás bastante débil Bella, después te sentirás mejor.

Tras sonreír por última vez a Bella, Carlisle y los demás salieron del cuarto, dejandonos únicamente a Edward y a mí en el interior. Edward se acercó a Bella, pasó una mano por su cintura y comenzó a conducirla hacia la salida. Yo les seguí con facilidad, y poco después nos encontrábamos en el porche de la casa.

-¿Preparada para echar una carrera?-le preguntó Edward. Bella nos miró con cara confundida.

-Pero si yo no…

Edward me miró y ambos sonreímos. En ese momento, los dos echamos a correr.

_Lo dicho, la próxima actualización será pronto. Y aunque no sea el mejor trozo que haya escrito en mi vida...¿qué tal unos reviews? Jajajaja aunque sea, críticas constructivasss xD_

_Saludetes, hasta pronto ;) Nos leemosss_


	4. Complicaciones

_¡Hola! Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capi. Espero que os guste. No es tan largo como esperaba, pero no es tan poco como el anterior jaja. Me ha salido un poco raro y no me gusta demasiado, pero bueno, una hace lo que puede jeje y en el momento me salió esto. Cosas de la vida xD._

_¡Saludos!_

**Disclaimer: **lalalá, yo no soy Stephenie Meyer, lalalá, y con eso lo digo todo, lalalá.

* * *

**Complicaciones**

Bella POV

Edward y Alice se internaron rápidamente en el bosque cercano a la casa y desaparecieron de mi vista. Si todavía hubiese sido humana, no me hubiera dado tiempo a ver por dónde se habían escabullido. Recordé que normalmente sentía como si hubieran desaparecido de mi lado. Aunque se alejaban a gran velocidad, pude escuchar una risita de Alice.

-¡Tramposos! – grité hacia el bosque, aunque no sabía si aun me oirían.

Miré a mi alrededor sin saber qué hacer. No sabía hacia donde se dirigían. ¿Sería capaz de seguir su rastro? ¿O aun sería demasiado novata en esas cosas y acabaría perdiéndome, exactamente igual que cuando era humana? Viendo que no tenía otra opción, decidí seguirles.

Comencé a correr hacia la linde del bosque. En un principio lo hice a velocidad humana, aún sin saber cómo controlar la fuerza de mis piernas. Inconscientemente, utilicé el truco que seguía en las horrorosas clases de gimnasia del instituto, cuando el profesor nos hacía correr alrededor de la pista: _Vamos Bella, ahora vas a llegar sana y salva hasta aquellos árboles, sin tropezar ni chocar con nada_, me dije mentalmente. Intenté aumentar todo lo que pude la velocidad de mis piernas…

Y entonces sentí como si volara. Maravillada, noté cómo el aire comenzaba a rozar mi cara y a levantarme el pelo cada vez con mayor fuerza. Llegué a la linde del bosque más rápido de lo que pensaba, y continué hacia delante, entre los árboles. Mis pies tocaban lo justo el suelo, que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, sin rozarlo apenas. Los árboles se convertían en manchas verdes a mi paso, y casi no tenía que concentrarme en esquivarlos. Al final resultaba que Edward tenía razón. Aquello era tan sencillo, que me sentía como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda mi vida. Y además era fantástico. Me costaría habituarme a aquella agilidad, siendo que durante toda mi vida humana había estado acostumbrada a la torpeza.

Decidí concentrarme en seguirles la pista en lugar de pensar en mis cosas, o entonces correr no me serviría de nada si acababa extraviada. Olfateé un poco el aire. Me sentí como un perro que busca algo de comida, pero resultó bastante útil. Entre el olor de diversas plantas y algunos animales que no pude distinguir, noté dos que eran muy distintos y más intensos. Por supuesto, uno de ellos era inconfundible: el de Edward. El otro solo me era ligeramente conocido, aunque supuse que era el de Alice. Aceleré aún más y continué corriendo por el camino que me marcaba el rastro. Cada vez el olor se hacía más intenso.

Entonces les vi. Estaban a bastante distancia de mí, pero al menos les había encontrado. Me sentí bien conmigo misma al comprobar que aquello se me daba bastante bien. Sonreí y volví a acelerar todo lo que pude, dispuesta a alcanzarles. Y, para mi sorpresa, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Segundos después me encontraba a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar con la mano la espalda de Edward. En lugar de agarrarle, aunque era tentador, traté de acelerar un poquito más. Y me situé a su altura.

-Ey, Edward, al final resulta que no eres tan rápido – me burlé. Alice volvió a echar otra risita. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa burlona idéntica a la mía.

- Bella, ¿de verdad crees que estoy corriendo todo lo que puedo? – levantó una de sus cejas perfectas.

-Fanfarrón- le respondí, pero instantes después ya había desaparecido de nuestro lado.

Me quedé boquiabierta observando el lugar por el que prácticamente se había desvanecido. Impresionante, si yo estaba corriendo al máximo que podía, y no… Algo golpeó tan fuerte mi cuerpo que detuvo mi carrera e hizo que cayera hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el suelo. El fuerte golpe produjo un ruido ensordecedor que hizo eco por todo el bosque. Hasta segundos después no me di cuenta lo que había pasado. Por culpa de haberme quedado embobada…había chocado contra un árbol. Seguramente aquello le facilitaría a Emmet unos cuantos días de chistes fáciles sobre mí. El gran árbol se tambaleaba aún peligrosamente, amenazando con caer. Alice también había parado de correr.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó, acercándose rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – rodé los ojos y me levanté del suelo.

- Es la costumbre – la miré entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo estar ofendida y ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Por lo visto ni siquiera siendo vampiresa me voy a librar de la torpeza. Seguro que soy la única vampiresa de la historia que ha chocado contra un árbol...

- Tranquila, es que aún no controlas esto de correr…aunque yo le echaría más la culpa a Edward- se dio la vuelta con uno de sus movimientos de bailarina, y comenzó a caminar-. Vamos, el lugar en el que vamos a cazar está muy cerca.

Recorrimos el camino que nos quedaba a paso humano. Llegamos a un claro que tenía forma prácticamente circular. Me recordaba un poco al claro en el que los Cullen jugaban al béisbol, pero este era mucho más pequeño. Me recorrió una oleada de tristeza cuando pensé que no podría volver a aquel claro, ni tampoco a Forks o La Push, lugares donde había pasado algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Tras nuestra boda, todos nos habíamos mudado a Cantwell, una ciudad de Alaska que estaba cerca de Denali, donde vivían los amigos de la familia Cullen. Por supuesto, allí hacía un tiempo mucho peor que en Forks, y nevaba más de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Por suerte, de momento no habían propuesto hacer una visita a la familia de Tanya. Desde que me enteré que estaba interesada en Edward, no era algo que tuviese muchas ganas de hacer.

Cuando entramos en el claro, encontramos a Edward sentado sobre un tronco, esperándonos. Nada más vernos, se acercó a nosotras y yo me aproximé para recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Él me envolvió con sus brazos.

-El árbol no tenía la culpa, no deberías haberlo pagado con él – me dijo Edward al oído, con horror fingido en la voz.

-El árbol no debería haberse puesto en mi camino – le seguí el juego.

-Y ni el árbol ni yo tenemos la culpa de que estéis tan melosos - se quejó Alice-. Edward, ¿te podrías encargar tú? Tengo que darme prisa, luego tengo que ir a hacer… - me miró de reojo – ciertas compras.

-Claro, Alice – fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta de Edward.

- Hasta luego Bella, ¡que disfrutes de tu primera caza!

_Como si fuese algo que se puede disfrutar_. Alice desapareció, dejándonos solos.

- ¿Qué compras? – pregunté, mirando a Edward. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno. O, al menos, nada que me pareciese bien. Edward puso su cara de póquer.

- Ya sabes, bolsos, zapatos a conjunto con los bolsos…

- Edward Cullen, mientes tan mal como yo – le reproché.

- Lo siento, eso es imposible – me dedicó una de mis sonrisas favoritas-.Y ahora, ¿qué tal si hacemos lo que hemos venido a hacer?

Caminamos fuera del claro durante algunos minutos. Llegó el momento que más había temido desde que decidí convertirme en lo que me había convertido. No sabía si sería capaz. No me _sentía _capaz. A lo mejor seguía teniendo esa fobia a la sangre que tenía siendo humana. Tal vez pudiese pedir la ayuda de Edward para…

El olor me dio la información antes de que pudiera confirmarla con mis propios ojos. Había un par de ciervos cerca de donde nos situábamos. Podía oír sus movimientos, sus lentos pasos sobre la fina capa de nieve, sus respiraciones…podía olerles. Oler su sangre. Todo a mi alrededor perdió importancia. Ya no estaban los árboles, ni la nieve, ni Edward. Solo aquellos indefensos animalitos, yo, y la sangre de olor dulzón con la que calmaría el fuego que hacía arder mi garganta. Sangre. Sentí la ponzoña acumulándose en mi boca, mientras me acercaba con pasos lentos a los ciervos.

Me agazapé, preparada para saltar sobre alguno de ellos. Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia intentaron huir, corriendo para perderse entre los árboles. Pero no les dejaría. Me abalancé sobre uno de ellos, sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía. Caí sobre él con bastante fuerza, por lo que ambos resbalamos por el suelo. Sin apenas dar tiempo a que nos detuviéramos, clavé los dientes en el cuello del animal. Con el primer roce del líquido caliente contra mis labios, perdí del todo la noción de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo había estado dudando de hacer aquello? Era la mejor sensación que había sentido nunca, y tenía ganas de más. Cuando terminé con el primer ciervo, fui en busca del segundo, no podía andar muy lejos. Cuando lo encontré, repetí la acción anterior. Al terminar, me levanté del suelo. Sentí disminuir el ardor de la garganta, aunque no del todo, aún quedaba una pequeña molestia. En mi camiseta había unas cuantas manchas de sangre. Observé de nuevo el cuerpo del ciervo, que yacía a mis pies.

Entonces todo a mi alrededor volvió a tener sentido de nuevo. Volví a notar los árboles a mi alrededor, a sentir la nieve bajo mis pies. Y me sentí mal. Por haber matado a aquellos animalitos. Por haber pensado de aquella manera mientras lo hacía. Y porque Edward había presenciado todo aquel macabro espectáculo.

Me giré y miré a alrededor. Le encontré enseguida. Me observaba desde unos metros más allá, con cara serena, o al menos eso intentaba, no lo sabía. Mi expresión debió de delatar cómo me sentía, ya que se acercó rápidamente y volvió a envolverme en sus brazos. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos.

-Lo siento – dijo contra mi pelo. ¿Estaba echándose la culpa de nuevo por algo de lo que no era culpable? Justo cuando iba a levantar mi cabeza para reprocharle, sonó su teléfono. Lo cogió con una mano, sin dejar de abrazarme-. Alice.

Mientras Alice hablaba por el otro lado de la línea, noté cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó, y con la respuesta de Alice, colgó el teléfono, me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Alice acaba de tener una visión- continuó acelerando.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha visto? – inquirí, temiéndome lo peor. Edward continuó nuestro camino sin responderme-. Edward…

Las dos simples palabras de Edward me hicieron comprender lo complicado de la situación. Y si mi corazón hubiese seguido latiendo, en ese momento se hubiera detenido.

-Los Vulturi.

_Bueno, eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias a ladysophie27, erive-noa (te contesté en un mail a tu pregunta ;D ), ERY MALFOY, medicenastor, Lauricia, nonblondes, 3rill Cullen (mi ardillita es que no se deja sobornar, es muy noble ella), Maria, Magdalena Black, Nittta y PknaPcosa por vuestro apoyo y reviews en el anterior capi._

_¡Dadle a gooooouu y vereis que feliz se pone! xD Nos leemooos._


End file.
